kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Fu Humans Chapter Four
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER FOUR I plopped myself down on a chair in exhaustion. The breakfast rush was over, and the place was empty now. I had worked to my limit during the rush, and I guessed that I had earned a lot of money. I assumed that it was near lunch. Po was going to be here any minute now. I would probably cry when he got here, but I really didn't want to. Trinity and Nicole sat down next to me. "I've never worked so hard in my life!" Trinity exclaimed. "Trinity, you've never worked at all," Nicole stated. "Which only helps to prove my point," Trinity said in reply. I rolled my eyes. "How much money do you think we made?" I asked. "A lot," Nicole replied. Trinity nodded. "Ditto," she said. "Ditto," I said. I shook my hand out and stretched. My back and legs hurt from running around and placing bowls of soup on tables. My fingers burned from touching the hot soup bowls. My head was wet from the sweat I had given off because of the sun. And my heart rate was speeding up because I was going to meet Po, finally. My legs started shaking. Trinity and Nicole obviously noticed it. "Let me guess- you're nervous because you're going to finally meet Po, for the first time ever," Trinity guessed. "Congratulations, you've just won the wheel of fortune," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Yes I am. Girls, I think I'm going to cry when I see him. I thought that he only existed in my dreams but… he's real. I can't believe anything right now." "Our parents are probably going crazy looking for us," Nicole said. "Do you believe that?" "Yes," I said. Oh God, she was right! My mom and dad were probably freaking out, calling the police at that moment. We had to get home. But at the same time, I didn't want to. I wanted to get to know Po first. "Kelsi, it'll never happen," Trinity said to me. "Even if he does exist, he's way too old for any of us, or we're too young for him. You'll never be together with him." "Yeah, that just happens in dreams," Nicole added. I sighed. "I know," I said. "But there may be a chance that he… you're right, I should give up on love." With everything that had been going on in my life, I had no time to think about things like love. Last year, many people started dating (even though they were in, like, the sixth grade), but I was alone, not liking anyone. Well, I did like this one boy in my core classes, but he never knew. And before I even had the chance to tell him how I felt, I got over him. I guess that love really isn't right for some people. Or that I'm just too young for love. Trinity and Nicole agree on that one, too. Suddenly, I heard multiple heavy footsteps. I gasped. My heart rate sped up. I straightened myself, looking around. Was he coming? Yes. Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu walked into the shop. Everything went in slow motion. Po was the first one I spotted. My heart stopped. They sat down at a table. Oh God, I just wanted to watch him like that. I had no clue what I should have felt, but I felt joy in my heart. He was real. I wasn't able to take any more of this. Tears formed in my eyes just at the sight of Po. They let go and fell over my cheeks down to my chin, and they dripped down onto the floor. Trinity and Nicole looked at me, expecting Niagara Falls. They got what they wanted. I covered my eyes with my hands and ran into the room we slept in the previous night. The girls ran after me. "Kelsi?" Trinity asked. I was crying in front of the window that had a perfect view of the Jade Palace. The girls walked up to me and hugged me. "Those are happy tears, right?" Nicole asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I thought so," Trinity smiled at me. We heard Mr. Ping and Po talking about something, most likely about us, as the girls comforted me. Then I realized it- this was the first time I had cried in front of Trinity and Nicole. I was shocked that I hadn't cried in front of them another time, for the nine years that we've been friends. I sighed through my tears. Craziness was what this was. Craziness, I tell you. "Girls!" we heard Mr. Ping call into the room. "My son would like to meet you three!" "Oh Jesus, save me now," Trinity said. I dried my tears and we walked out. Po and Shifu were standing, the furious five were sitting down. Shifu and Po's eyes widened when they saw us. "Humans," Shifu muttered. "Um, hi," Nicole greeted. "You're the furious five, Dragon Warrior, and Master Shifu, right?" "Yeah, that's us," Po said. My hand started slightly shaking. I pushed it behind me so nobody would see it. Man, why do I have to shake when I'm nervous? "How do you know about us?" Master Shifu asked. "I'm sorry- first of all, who are you three?" "Well, I am Kelsi," I introduced myself to them as calmly as I could. "Kelsi Rider." "I'm Trinity Bacon," Trinity greeted. "I'm Trinity's younger sister, Nicole," Nicole said. "Nice to meet you all." A part of me calmed down. The first impression part was down. Now I had to get through all of Master Shifu's questions. "Sit, humans," he said. It ticked me off that he called us humans instead of our real names. But we sat down at the next available chairs, anyway. Po and Master Shifu sat on the opposite sides of us. I couldn't stop glancing at Po, and I didn't think that I could answer his questions properly with Po sitting right there. "Now," Shifu said. "Where do you come from?" "A town called Renningville," Trinity answered. "It's in a place called Long Island, which is part of the state of New York, in the country the United States of America. We figured out that it's in a separate world from this one, because Mr. Ping told us that there's talking animals in America, but for us, there aren't." Master Shifu nodded. How could she answer those questions so easily when Po is sitting right there? "How did you get here?" Shifu asked. "We have no clue," I answered. "We found these necklaces with my stuff, and we put them on. It was a full moon last night, and it was nighttime when we found them. The moon seemed to reflect against them, and they glowed. They then just… lit up. The light became blinding, and we couldn't see anything. Then everything became dark, and stars and moons appeared. We felt like we were falling, and we hit the ground. Mr. Ping found us, and you probably know the rest." Master Shifu's eyes widened. "The Dragon Sisters," he muttered. "What?" Nicole asked. "Nothing," Shifu replied. "Your story reminds me of an old legend I used to hear. It's probably a coincidence." We looked at each other. An old Chinese legend? That couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe we were going to turn out to be real warriors. But that was stupid. I don't know any kind of Kung Fu. "Master, don't you think that coming here like that is a little out of the ordinary?" Tigress asked. "What do you mean?" Shifu asked. "If you don't agree with me, I understand," Tigress said. "But I do believe it's possible that the humans are lying." Our eyes widened. Crud. Our story did seem unbelievable. What would happen if they thought that we lied to them? We would be put in some kind of prison. 'Crud, crud, crud,' I muttered in my head. Shifu glared at us. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Shifu then looked like he didn't believe us. "We swear to God, we're not lying!" Nicole exclaimed. "Honestly," Trinity said. "I know these girls very well. We would never lie, unless it was a matter of life and death." Shifu just nodded, as he took what we had said into consideration. "I guess that… I will believe you girls," he said. "But mark these words, if what you are saying is a lie, you three will be in big… big… trouble." "Master Shifu, you have my word that we are telling the truth," I said. I punched my right fist into my left hand and bowed. The girls copied me. Master Shifu looked at us like we were crazy. "We're going to have to work on your bow, girls," he told us. "Anyway, I would like to look at these necklaces of yours a little more. Would you three like to come to the Jade Palace and stay for a while?" We looked at each other excitedly. The Jade Palace?! This was turning out to be the best experience of our lives. "Yes!" we all said in unison, facing Shifu. Master Shifu was about to say something to us, when we heard a loud grunt behind him. All of us looked up to see eight rhinos standing behind us in black and gold armor. They were all wearing identical helmets with a weird red symbol that looked like a word in Japanese on them. "The Rhino Warriors," Shifu muttered. "What do you guys want?" Tigress demanded. "Oh, nothing, Miss Tigress," the rhino in the front said. He was the tallest of the group, with broad shoulders and a horn that looked like it could poke your eye out. He looked pretty handsome. "We were given strict orders to follow you warriors, and this was where you were." "Orders by who?" Po asked. "Our master," the rhino said, leaning forward. "You think my master fears you, Dragon Warrior?" he asked quietly, his horn touching Po's nose. "Not at all. Our master knows what you did to our beloved Lord Shen and the great Tai Lung. But mark these words, you will not… defeat our master." "Well, show us this so called 'master'," Viper said. Po couldn't say anything, he looked extremely uncomfortable with the rhino so close to him. "Oh, sweet little Viper," the rhino said, backing away from Po and facing Viper. "I bet that you don't want to. Our master is intimidating. Committed many crimes, our master has. When you see our master, you will be intimidated beyond what you have ever felt." A shiver went up my spine. Were these new criminals that came around here? If so, I wanted to run out of there like a speeding bullet. "Okay, are you going to stop talking and fight us now?" Po asked. "Ah, I was planning on that," the rhino said. He turned to Po and got into a fighting position. Po got up and did the same. The five and Shifu followed. We backed away. We didn't know any Kung Fu, let alone enough Kung Fu to fight these guys. Then the fight began. There was punching, kicking, hitting, twisting, and smacking. My worried eyes were on Po the entire time. "Please don't let him get hurt," I muttered while my eyes followed Po. "I really don't want to be here right now," Nicole said. "I'm scared," Trinity announced. We nodded. I wanted to get out of there, like, right then. But I couldn't. Tigress was fighting two warriors by the entrance, and it was blocked. "Oh dear God," I muttered. Only three rhino warriors were left fighting. The other four were on the ground, completely unconscious. Then I gasped. The rhino that had spoken earlier was fighting Po, and losing. He looked tired and exhausted. Po was ready to strike him another time and bring him down. Then the rhino did something fearful- he ran up to me and grabbed me by the back of the throat. Another two grabbed my legs and arms. "HELP!" I screamed. Everyone started running towards me. "Nobody move!" the rhino screamed. "Or the human gets it!" Everyone stopped moving (shocker). My eyes turned to Po immediately. I could feel tears forming. "Help," I muttered, my voice cracking. The rhino slapped a hand over my mouth (well that hurt) and I was unable to talk. I was about to cry. I was probably going to die, but in the end, I would probably live, right? Either way something bad was going to happen. But it didn't. The jewel in the middle of my necklace lit up. It started rising into the air, still on my neck. Then it started rotating. 'Holy crud, what's going on!?' I thought to myself. I then felt my tears vanishing. I felt power coming to me. I felt… stronger. I wrestled my way out of the rhinos and elbowed the one who had his hand over my mouth. I kicked the two that had my arms and legs in the face, and they were unconscious. Then I looked up at the leader (the rhino that had grabbed my mouth). He looked shocked. Then he snapped out of it. "You wanna dance, girly?" he asked. Suddenly, without moving my mouth, a voice that wasn't mine (it was much deeper than mine) coming from me, said, "I don't dance, pretty boy. I fight like a true warrior should. It appears so that you don't." I lunged at him and the battle began. I kicked his shin and he fell to the ground in pain. I punched, but he dodged. "Impressive," the voice said. "But not as impressive as your master. You have a lot to live up to, pretty boy." I kicked him with all my might. He was sent flying into the wall and he fell down, unconscious. Everyone was shocked. Then my eyelids started drooping. My eyes closed, and it started falling to the ground. But Po was quick. He ran up to me and caught me in his arms, holding me bridal style. I then fell into unconsciousness. "What in the world just happened?" Trinity asked. "Will she be alright?" Nicole asked worriedly. Po looked into my sleeping face. "Not sure, but we'd better get this girl to the Jade Palace!"